


Stolen Hearts

by FourOhFour



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour/pseuds/FourOhFour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi, anxious about the upcoming suicide mission, decides to pay Thane's quarters a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I had to go for one of the few pairings that's specifically denied in-game. Credit where credit is due. Kasumi's tattoo, and, by extension, perfume, are inspired by this beautiful (NSFW) fanart: http://0tamago.deviantart.com/art/Naked-Kasumi-216764740
> 
> The rest of the blame for this is entirely on me.

“What about Thane?” 

“Thane has a certain mystique about him,” Kasumi said. “He's not my type but... I get it.” 

Kasumi felt her stomach knot up as she said it. Thane was absolutely her type. Handsome, well built, caring, and a criminal. Kasumi never liked dating anyone who had a moral highground on her. 

“Let me get this straight,” Kelly said. “We're going on a suicide mission, and there's no-one, on this whole ship, that you want to hook up with? Not even Samara? She's an Asari. Everyone likes Asari.” 

“She's a Justicar,” Kasumi said. “I'm a thief. I don't see it happening. … Well actually I do, as a wacky rom-com holovid, but those don't work out in real life.” 

“Opposites attract.”

“That's just a thing people say,” Kasumi said. “Maybe they attract, but they don't work well together. My best relationship was with someone just like me.”

“I never said relationship,” Kelly said. “I'll do long term planning after the suicide mission. For now... I just want to live as much as I can until then.”

“I... suppose you have a point there,” Kasumi said. “But I really don't think Samara would go for it. She only has eyes for Shepard, and she won't go there either.”

Kelly nodded at that. “Well... something to think about. Now... uh... why were you going through my footlocker again?”

Kasumi sat up from her reclined position on Kelly's bunk, in the crew quarters. “Nothing personal,” she said. “I go through everyone's stuff. You think yours is bad? You should see... well I suppose I shouldn't say. I like the dancer's outfit though.”

\-----

Kasumi was still thinking about what Kelly had said as she looked out the window of the observation lounge, looking at a holo of Keiji. It wasn't the best picture of him. She'd never kept one before he died. She didn't want to implicate him if she ever got caught. Not like that would ever happen, but it was better to play it safe. She wished she hadn't played it safe. Now the best picture she had of him was his ID picture from when he infiltrated Alliance intelligence. She hadn't been able to pull an image off the greybox to use as an actual photograph. 

She knew Keiji would be all right with this. He'd told her so. Right after that Alliance job ended, he told her he wanted her to move on if anything happened to him. She remembered she'd laughed at the time. She told him to stop being dramatic, that it'd all be fine. 

“Rotten deal in the first place,” Kasumi muttered to herself. “Took the easy bit and gave me all the heavy lifting. Dying's no problem. Getting over someone, though...” 

She knew she wasn't ever going to get over it. Move on, maybe. Not have it define her anymore, maybe. Get over it, never. He'd been gone long enough she was ready for someone else. She was tired of being alone. Thane seemed perfect she just... couldn't do this all over again. 

Still... she was a thief, about to kick down the door of some of the most dangerous aliens in the galaxy. Somehow she doubted her life expectancy was much longer than Thane's. 

“No more playing it safe,” she finally decided, setting the picture down. 

Like any good job, however, it couldn't be approached casually. Seduction, she figured, was probably just like burglary. You needed the right plan, and the right tools. 

\-----

Kasumi smiled to herself as Thane walked into life support, his eyes passing right over her. Still, he paused once the door was shut and had another look around the room.

“Who's there?” The deep rasping voice sent shivers down Kasumi's spine, but stayed quiet.

As Thane started to walk into the room he took a few deep breaths through his nose, breathing in the perfume Kasumi had been sure to put on a little more of than normal, making sure he'd pick up on the scent of cherry blossoms.

“Kasumi,” he said. “... I probably should have known from the fact I can't see you.” 

“I'm flattered you recognized my perfume though,” Kasumi said, moving silently to another location as Thane tried to follow the sound of her voice.

“I don't have anything for you to take,” Thane said. 

“I wouldn't be too sure about that,” Kasumi said, moving again as Thane changed direction to find her. “But if you feel that way... there's no harm in me being here.” 

“I suppose not,” Thane conceded. “I'd like to be able to see you though.”

“Oh, I bet you would.”

“Kasumi,” Thane said, reaching out for her. Kasumi let his fingers brush against her bare skin before pulling away. 

“Don't worry...” Kasumi said. “I'm wearing something.” 

She let Thane reach out again, this time making sure his fingers touched the rope on her body. 

“Caught me!” she said, decloaking. Her statement that she was wearing something was true only in the most technical sense. She was naked but for a single piece of rope, intricately tied across her body, the pattern accentuating her breasts, and leaving her modesty preserved only by a single strategically placed piece of the rope. 

Thane appeared to be at a loss for words, openly staring for a few moments before looking away. 

“I didn't feel like getting dressed this morning,” Kasumi said. “But... I have a cloak, so it's not a big deal.” 

“And yet you put on a rope,” Thane observed. 

“Oh, I'm always wearing it,” Kasumi said, grinning ear to ear. “You just can't tell most of the time.” 

“... I can't help but be skeptical about that.” 

“It might be true,” Kasumi said. “And it's more fun to think it's true. Be honest, do you like it?” 

“It's very artistic,” Thane said, clearly trying to be neutral about it. “Japanese, I presume?”

Thane apparently also had been paying enough attention to pick up on Kasumi's pride regarding her country. In fact, Kasumi couldn't name any countries on the Hannar homeworld, much less state where Thane was from. He'd been paying attention indeed. 

“It has its roots there,” Kasumi said. “You know me too well. But that's not what I meant when I asked if your like it. I meant, do you like what you see?” 

Thane looked back at Kasumi briefly, almost without meaning to, before looking away again. 

“Kasumi, I'm dying...”

“I know,” Kasumi said. “I'm not asking for a relationship. But I don't think I have very long either. And I really need someone before my time's up. I think you're a lot like me, so I'm betting you do too.”

“I'm really not like you.” 

Kasumi took a step closer to him, looked into his eyes, close enough she could see the hint of iris below the blackness.   
“You spend every night reliving old memories,” she said. “You know before you start that it's going to hurt you more than you can take, but you need to see those eyes again. You need to see that smile, you need to hear that voice. You'd do anything, just to have that person back, even one more time.”

Thane pulled away from her, eyeing her suspiciously now. “You've been spying.” 

Kasumi shook her head. “Not about this. I know because that's what I do. Every night since I got that greybox back.”

She stepped closer again, putting a hand on his arm. “I know I'm not Irikah. I'll never be to you what she was. I'm not trying to be. You're not Keiji either. I'm not asking you to be. I just need someone. I'd like to be you.”

Thane reached out and gently ran his fingers over the cherry blossom tatoo Kasumi had under her left shoulder, leaving a long silence while he considered. 

“All right,” he said, so quietly Kasumi barely heard it. 

The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. She moaned slightly at the feeling of warm lips on her own for the first time in... too long. Suddenly a wave of lightheartedness hit her and she pulled away. 

“Are you okay?” Thane said. 

Kasumi blinked slightly. Thane looked... greener, somehow. In fact, everything looked a little bit brighter than it did before. Every color she saw was more vivid, the contrasts deeper, and they even seemed to shimmer slightly in the corner of her eye. The smell of her own perfume was suddenly almost overwhelming, but sweet at the same time, and seemed a little different every time she breathed in. Even Thane's voice sounded off. It sounded like his voice but somehow moreso. She brought a hand to his face, gently running her fingers across his cheek, almost gasping at how smooth it felt. 

“Drell skin secrets a toxin,” Thane said, sheepishly. “I... hadn't been thinking of it. It can cause slight hallucinatory effects in many species. I'm sorry, I should have thought to warn you.”

Kasumi kissed him again. “If you knew how this felt, you wouldn't be apologizing.” 

Thane slid his arms around Kasumi, kissing her more deeply this time, cautiously exploring with his tongue while he felt blindly at the knot that held together Kasumi's rope, trying to figure out how it worked. Tali reached behind herself and pulled on the loose ends of the rope for him, unraveling the entire thing. 

Kasumi gasped as Thane unweaved the rope from around her body, feeling the soft rope glide over her overly sensitive skin. Under the influence of Thane's toxins it felt, at almost looked, if she only saw the movement from the corner of her eyes, like a snake sliding across her skin.

Soon Thane had the rope in a pile on the floor, his hands gently running down Kasumi's sides. Kasumi could hardly process the sensation. Every touch felt like feathers on her skin. 

Kasumi pulled Thane's jacket off, dislodging his hands, before undoing the clasps on his shirt and ripping that off as well. She grabbed his hands and replaced them on her chest. 

“Stop being a gentleman about this,” Kasumi said. “I'm not going to be.”

Kasumi moaned as Thane took her words to heart, pushing her against the wall, grabbing forcefully at her breasts and pulling at her nipples as hard as he dared without risking putting her in actual pain. 

“That's more like it,” Kasumi gasped, feeling herself growing wet. She reached a hand down and ran her fingers along the thick bulge in Thane's pants before undoing his fly. 

Kasumi watched Thane's body quiver as she reached her hand inside, wrapped her fingers lightly around him and rubbed gently. Her eyes drifted closed as Thane squeezed her harder in response. 

Her eyes opened again when she felt Thane's hand's leave her body, but she soon saw why. Thane had managed to grab the end of the rope, and was holding it now with a twinkle in his eye that made Kasumi's heart skip a beat. 

“You did catch me,” Kasumi said, holding her arms in front of her, her wrists pressed together. “I guess that means you can do what you want with me.”

Kasumi squeaked in surprise as Thane pulled his cot away from the wall with his foot and threw her down onto it. Thane was on top of her in an instant, supporting himself on the frame but letting enough of his weight fall on Kasumi to make her feel confined. Surrounded by warmth and pressure, it was everything Kasumi could do not to throw her arms around him and take him then and there. Instead she just spread her arms and legs, nodding her approval for Thane to proceed. 

Thane tied off one end of the rope to the leg of the cot before wrapping it around her arm and tying it down. Kasumi pulled against the knot and found that, though it didn't tighten under the pressure she put on it, it was very secure. She made herself lie limply as Thane wrapped the rope around the next leg of the cot and tied her other hand down before repeating the process with her ankles, leaving Kasumi spread eagle on the cot. 

Kasumi struggled experimentally against her bonds, finding they had just enough slack to let her squirm a bit, but nothing else. 

“Looks like I'm completely at your mercy now.” she said. “You've done this before...”

Thane nodded. “Safeword?”

“Red to stop everything, yellow to stop what you're doing but keep going in general, and if everything is okay...” Kasumi smiled as she ran her eyes over Thane's shirtless body. “Green, of course.” 

Thane nodded and kissed her again on the lips, but started moving down her body. He lingered for a long time on her neck before planting a slow series of kisses moving down her chest. By the time he wrapped his lips around Kasumi's nipple, she could already feel herself throbbing in need. 

And then Thane was gone. Kasumi struggled in protest as he stood up and finished disrobing himself at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Get back down here...” 

“I thought you said you were mine to do with as I liked,” Thane said, tossing his trousers into a corner. Kasumi could have taken his pulse just by watching the way his cock twitched if she had been so inclined. 

“... Please?” Kasumi said.

Thane took some small measure of mercy, pulling up a chair next to the cot and running his finger through Kasumi's lips, coating it in her juices and pulling a shudder from her body. Eventually he moved the finger down to Kasumi's entrance and, at a small nod from Kasumi, gently started to work his way inside. 

Kasumi gasped at the pressure, though Thane was gentle, taking his time, working his way in slowly, bit by bit, until he was able to comfortably thrust his finger in and out of her. Kasumi enjoyed the pleasant pressure, but found herself aching for more. Just as she was starting to contemplate asking for it, she felt Thane begin to work in another finger, repeating the process, this time rubbing her clit with his other hand, forcing more wetness, as well as several gasps of pleasure, from her. 

Kasumi pulled against the rope slightly, not honestly wanting to get away from Thane's touch, just enjoying the feeling that she couldn't get away from it if he tried. Keiji had only rarely indulged her in this sort of fantasy. He was usually the one getting tossed onto the furniture and straddled. 

Eventually Thane pulled his fingers out of her, before climbing on top of her again, supporting himself with one arm while using the other to help rub his cock against Kasumi's folds, coating it in wetness before lining it up with her entrance. 

“Yes, please...” Kasumi said, feeling horribly empty with the loss of Thane's fingers. She'd forgotten how good this moment could be, feeling the weight of someone on top of her, having her heart pounding in anticipation.

Thane went slowly again, pushing in just the head at first, and using tiny thrusts to push himself deeper, centimeter by centimeter. It was agonizingly slow, and Kasumi even tried to press herself against him to force him deeper, but he held her down, continuing his steady, slow pace. Kasumi wasn't sure if he was teasing her, or if he didn't trust himself to keep his composure if he went faster. 

Eventually he was burred in Kasumi to the base. He stopped for a minute there, giving Kasumi the chance to enjoy the feeling of fullness before he started to thrust slowly. Each subsequent thrust seemed to get a little faster and rougher though, until soon he was practically pounding into her. 

Kasumi found herself gasping in pleasure, though, good as it was, she knew it wasn't going to be enough, no matter how she tried to adjust the angle. Instead she just lay back and enjoyed the feeling of being used for someone else's pleasure, completely powerless to resist. 

For his part, Thane was having trouble keeping his normal reserved demeanor, grunting, and even moaning as he took her. Kasumi took it as a complement that she was able to pull such noises from him, glad he wasn't trying to hold back for fear of sounding undignified. 

Thane cried out her name as his body stiffened and jerked above her, and Kasumi moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of him pulsing inside her. 

Thane took a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out of her and getting off of her again, looking down at her sweat soaked body, still writhing in unfulfilled need.

“You know,” he said. “Now I've gotten what I need, I'm not so sure why I should help you...”

“Because I'm pretty?” Kasumi suggested, hopefully. 

Thane just ignored her, running his fingers up and down her stomach as he settled into his chair again. “You've never been arrested, have you?”

“No,” Kasumi said, not sure where he was going with this. “My record is spotless.”

“So you've never been punished for your crimes.” 

Kasumi suddenly very much liked where he was going with this. “Not until I got tied down for trying to use some widow for my own selfish needs...”

Thane put a finger on either side of Kasumi's clit, rubbing her through the hood and bringing a long, keening moan from Kasumi's mouth. 

“That's... that's not much of a punishment,” she said, breathlessly. 

Thane said nothing and continued his ministrations. Kasumi could feel the pleasure building. She was almost disapointed that this was going to be over so quickly, but she was a long way from complaining about it. 

Just as Kasumi felt a climax start to build, Thane starting slowing down, getting the point where his fingers were barely moving at all, leaving her hanging right on the edge. 

“So that's how it is...” Kasumi said. She tried to rub herself against Thane's hand, push herself over the edge, but he held her pelvis down firmly. “You want me to beg? I won't. You can't make me.”

Thane said nothing, letting his fingers do the talking for him. Every time Kasumi started to come down, he'd speed up and take her back to the edge, before leaving her there. Sometimes he just slowed down, holding her down to keep her from thrusting. Other times, as Kasumi reached the edge, he'd let go of her entirely, chucking as she thrust involuntarily against the air, desperate for that last bit of stimulation. 

Eventually, Thane stopped letting her come down at all, modulating his speed to keep her on the edge, right at the point where she was at her neediest, without letting her go over. She wasn't sure how long he kept her there. It was probably only a minute, maybe two, but it felt like hours. 

“Okay!” Kasumi said. “I was wrong, I'll beg! You can make me beg! I'll do anything, just please let me come!” 

“Anything?” Thane said. 

“Anything, please! Just tell me what, and I'll do it!”

“Come back here tomorrow night,” Thane whispered in her ear. “Bring the rope.” 

“I will!” Kasumi said. “I promise! I promise! Please, I can't take it any more...!” 

Thane started to rub her faster, and Kasumi felt her pleasure build. She thought she'd go over the edge immediately, but it turned out there was more she could take. It wasn't a needy pleasure anymore, the kind that pushed her for more, but intense. It grew almost stronger than Kasumi could stand before she finally broke and lost all control, her entire body spasming in the throws of her orgasm. 

She was barely aware of Thane untying her ropes when it was finally over, the fuzzy warmth of afterglow mixing with her buzz of Thane's toxins. She just lay there, enjoying the moment in full. 

“You okay?” Thane murmered as he gently stroked her exhausted form. 

“Better than okay,” Kasumi said, a faint smile playing on her lips. 

She knew Thane wouldn't try to hold her to her promise about coming back, but she felt she would anyway. She knew she was going to get hurt doing this. Still, every time, she plugged herself into Keiji's greybox she got hurt as well. 

Some things, she decided, were worth the pain.


End file.
